Princess Zelda
Princess Zelda is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. She is from The Legend of Zelda series serving as one of the main protagonists of the series next to Link. Profile There are different incarnations of Zelda, complementary to Link. They have the same traits as being the princess of Hyrule, having magical powers with the control of the Triforce of Wisdom. Incarnations of Zelda depicts her as child, teenager or a young adult. While she is damsel-in-distress in a few occasions, she is also an active ally of Link. Appearances Super Mario Maker The Twilight Princess incarnation of Zelda made an appearance in Super Mario Maker as a Mystery Mushroom costume. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Ocarina of Time incarnation of Princess Zelda made her Super Smash Bros. appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee, marking Zelda's first debut into the Super Smash Bros. series. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Zelda returns in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a starter character, with her new design based on her appearance from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. She retains the ability to transform into Sheik from Melee, now appearing as "Zelda/Sheik" on the character selection screen, and unlike in Melee, her starting form can be chosen. As with all other characters, Zelda received a Final Smash in Light Arrow, a powerful beam of light with near one-hit KO levels of knockback. ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/Nintendo 3DS'' Zelda returns as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, being first announced on December 26th, 2013. She retains her appearance from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, but is no longer capable of transforming into Sheik, who has become a separate character entirely. As a result, she has a new down special move called Phantom Slash, where she summons a Phantom from The Legend of Zelda: Sprit Tracks. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Zelda is a veteran fighter classified as fighter #17 in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Ayumi Fujimura reprised her role in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. Compared to her previous design from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Zelda was rarely expressive; like other characters, Zelda is more expressive. Zelda has more buffs than nerfs on her moveset, her moves also improved KO potential. Her Final Smash, Triforce of Wisdom replaced the Light Arrow. The Triforce of Wisdom seals an opponent, then blasts them away; she can knockout the opponent with 100%. In the World of Light cutscene, Zelda spoke her English line saying, "Stow your fear; it's now or never!". There is a cutscene of Mewtwo and she tried to reflect the beams with Nayru's Love and Confusion. Both of them were caught onto Galeem's light beams along with many fighters sans Kirby. In the World of Light, Zelda can be found at the Sacred Realm of the Dark Realm at the bottom left corner taking place in a temple, the boulder blocks the path to Zelda. The player must defeat the spirit battle of Impa to clear the boulder, also leading to solve a clock-based puzzle. Zelda joining the party reveals the Triforce of Wisdom on the center of the map. Zelda's Classic Mode route is called Wisdom Prevails. Her opponents are villains or antagonists from various universes. Notably, Wario and Bowser appear in Zelda's route, but Wario is an anti-hero. Ganondorf is the boss of her route, who transforms into Ganon upon his defeat. Trivia *When Zelda's Ultimate design was demonstrated during the game's E3 2018 trailer, the Japanese version said that she is the incarnation from A Link to the Past. Conversely, the English version, as well as the official website's English blog post focusing on Zelda, said she is the incarnation from A Link Between Worlds. To further complicate matters, Zelda's Classic Mode Spirit uses official artwork from A Link Between Worlds, yet the English version of Palutena's Guidance regarding her in Ultimate contradicts both the English E3 trailer and blog post by stating that she is the incarnation from A Link to the Past. This discrepancy was finally settled by Masahiro Sakurai during a Nintendo DREAMS Magazine interview, in which he stated that Zelda's design in Ultimate is indeed a combination from both games. **Due to A Link to the Past portraying her in-game sprite with brunette hair and a blue dress, in contrast to her appearance in the game's artwork, it is possible that this was the main reason as to why she is mostly referred to resemble her A Link Between Worlds incarnation. *Zelda has more Enhanceable Spirits associated with her than any other character, with a total of 3. *Nayru's Love, Din's Fire, and Farore's Wind were all used by Link in Ocarina of Time, never by Zelda herself. However, later spinoffs in the series such as Hyrule Warriors and Cadence of Hyrule depict her using these moves, likely influenced by their depiction in Smash. External links *Princess Zelda on the Zeldapedia *Zelda's page on Smashpedia Navigation de:Zelda fr:Zelda it:Principessa Zelda es:Princesa Zelda pt-br:Princesa Zelda fi:Princess Zelda Category:Super Smash Bros. series Items Category:Female Characters Category:Characters not from the Mario Universe Category:Heroes Category:Royalty